Suit and Tie
by videlll
Summary: Tonight, he was not the nervous, shy boy he usually was. Oh, not at all. Tonight, he was suave. Confident. Tonight, he would don his suit and tie to Videl's important party, and prove that no matter where she would end up, he would be capable enough to stay by her side. Tonight, the women would swoon, the men would glare. And Gohan would smirk. And they would dance the night away.


**A/N: Well hellooooo everyone! Huh, I haven't written a one-shot in a while! I just recently finished my story '_TWO WORDS: Gohan & Videl'_ on my other account that I share with my sister, called _dbzqueens_ (shameless self-advertising xD) so I've been on this HUGE Gh/Vi kick. Hope you guys enjoy! **

* * *

SUIT AND TIE

* * *

Gohan stood in front of the mirror, carefully analyzing his reflection in the mirror, adjusting his red bowtie.

He felt...confident. Strong. Masculine. He straightened his tuxedo out, messed with his hair, and...smirked. Gohan _smirked_ at himself. That didn't happen too often! The demi-saiyan looked at his refelction questioningly. He usually only smirked when he and Videl were...

Annnnnd the smirk was back.

_Focus, Gohan._

Tonight was a huge night for Videl; Mr. Satan was throwing a huge party full of prominent political and social figures from all over the world, and wanted to introduce his daughter to all of them, in order to ensure that no matter where she went, she had connections. He wanted his little girl to be successful, and while parties like these, but on a much smaller scale, were held often, this one was much grander.

And while Videl was pretty much forced to be the life of the party at every single one, a _lot_ was riding on tonight. Job offers, invitations, travel opportunities...Gohan sighed, thinking about how scattered his girlfriend had been the past few weeks. She had been a nervous wreck, and he could only imagine what she was feeling like now, the party about to start. He chuckled at how his Videl was going to be forced to wear a dress; ohhhh, how she _hated_ dresses. Nevertheless, the demi-saiyan knew she would look just as beautiful as always, and couldn't wait to see her.

Gohan glanced at his clock, sighed, and then glanced back at the mirror, fidgeting with every single tiny aspect of his appearance possible. Thinking about her being nervous made _him_ nervous.

Ah, the _joys_ of love.

Gohan wanted to make sure he looked his absolute best, and that he made a good impression on everyone at the party, since he sure as hell wouldn't ever leave Videl's side, no matter what job offer or travel opportunity she took; He wanted to make that clear. And of course, he wanted so badly to impress his girlfriend as well. However, it seemed his confidence was slipping away by the second. He continued to stare back at his reflection which had turned from bold and confident to nervous.

"I'll just have a glass of wine when I get there..." he mumbled to himself. "Or two. Maybe a beer."

* * *

After cursing under his breath continuously for being stuck in traffic, Gohan finally arrived, a bit late. It was considered fashionably late, as he would learn later, but at the time, he considered arriving just a tad late a bad thing, cringing at the amount of times his mother had hit him upside the head for being a minute tardy to, well, _everything!_ Thankfully, though, his mother had also taught him how to behave like a gentleman, and how to just be classy in general, from the little ways to behave all the way to knowing every different type of wine and being able to distinguish each one from the other. She was a princess after all! He took a deep breath, thanking his mother over and over again in his head, pulling up to the parking valet in front of the Satan Manor. The handsome teen opened the door to his elegant black car, (which Videl had bought for him for his recent 19th birthday, no matter how much he had insisted against it) and his polished black dress shoes touched the ground as he stepped out into the cool, evening air. Gohan dropped the keys into the valet's hands smoothly, along with a handful of dollar bills, and smiled kindly at him. He then walked towards the main entrance, his hands in his pockets where no one could see them fidgeting nervously.

_'No,'_ he thought. _'I won't let Videl see how nervous I am. Tonight's all about her, and I wanna make sure she knows I'm capable of stupid social stuff like this.' _

He took a deep breath and opened the door, walking in smoothly, confidently. He looked around, not paying any attention to the awe-struck, drooling girls in tight dresses ogling him, nor did he see the jealous glares from the handsome young men. He was simply looking for his Videl. And when he caught sight of her, his heart leapt in his throat and he couldn't take his eyes off of her at all. She looked stunning.

She was talking animatedly to a group of people, young men and women who all seemed to be very high up in business, and everyone was laughing and listening intently to her. He noticed that she didn't have a glass of wine, and used that as an excuse to go up to her. You know, besides just saying hi. Because that would be stupid, right?

Ugh, he was overthinking things.

He went up to the vast bar and people made space for him to get to the front, admiring just how great this guy looked. I mean, he had to be someone of utmost importance, right?

And he was, yet they would never know exactly why. (...the defeat of Cell. Oh the irony of his situation.*cough cough credit stealing little bitch cough cough*) Gohan noticed the special interest in him this time, and instead of growing nervous, he simply used it to build his confidence; quite frankly, he needed it. He smiled in such a charming manner towards them all that you could almost hear the shattering of all the women's hearts, and the grinding of the men's teeth. It was unfair.

He held up 2 fingers and pointed towards where the wine was kept, indicating he wanted 2 glasses. He had no idea the bartender would pour him some of their finest bottle, and was surprised to find that he hadn't charged a penny. While Gohan continued to make this exchange with the bartender, every eye was on him. All the girls thinking about ways to get him to notice them, from showing almost an unearthly amount of cleavage to...well actually, that was all they got. Maybe they would jump him.

If only Gohan had been a mind-reader, he would've ran for the hills.

The demi-saiyan smiled warmly, oblivious to the commotion behind him.

"Thanks."

"No problem, sir! Anything else I can do for ya? Anything at all?" Gohan, instead of modestly turning down his offer like usual, thought for a second.

"Hm," he said above the loud noise of the hundreds of people swarming around Videl's house, "Do you have any roses behind your magical counter?" he asked doubtfully. The bartender grinned.

"Why yes I do, actually! Save 'em for special occasions," Gohan shot him a questioning look, but he didn't notice, too flustered by the man who just _had_ to be somebody famous. Well, he wasn't going to doubt convenience. He shrugged. "How many, and what color?"

"Just one white rose, please," he said instantly, smiling as he thought of how much Videl hated cliches, and how she liked white roses much better than red. She also hated getting a dozen of them. She had said it was stupid and she had no room to keep them. He chuckled to himself, making the women eyeing his every move swoon. The man handed him the rose, and Gohan handed him a 10 dollar bill for his help, nodding his thanks. He tucked the rose in his pocket and grabbed the glasses of wine, heading to where his beautiful girlfriend was. The women stared after him with longing pouts on their faces as their dates tried to get their attention.

Videl was still where Gohan last saw her, yet a few more people had joined the little group she was in, and she was telling another story.

As he walked towards her, he couldn't help but notice every single detail about her. Her beautiful, bright red, form-fitting dress that hugged her every curve and flowed down to her ankles elegantly, showing her tall, black stilettos. Her dress coincidentally matched his red bowtie, he noticed. He mentally patted himself on the back for his choice, grinning widely. His grin, however, turned into a small, bashful smile as his eyes softened when he spotted the small diamond necklace he had spent a year and a half saving just for her around her neck, shining brightly. Her hair, which she had grown back out, was wrapped in a bun with strands of hair loose and hanging beside her face. Her makeup, which Gohan complained she didn't need, made her look just as beautiful. Especially the bright red lipstick, which he wanted so badly to smudge.

_'Now now, Gohan, control yourself.'_

_"_So there I was, not sure if I should call for backup or just kick the guy's ass myself, and-" Ahh, one of her crime-fighting stories. Gohan smiled.

He made his way around her and snuck up behind her, placing the glass of wine in her hand, cutting off whatever she was about to say. She turned around questioningly, and was filled with pure happiness seeing him finally here. She smiled widely, and Gohan could not stop admiring how amazing she looked tonight. Before she could say anything, he kissed her chastely, letting every guy in the group know she was taken. He mentally applauded himself. They pulled away and Videl couldn't help but ogle her boyfriend.

Oh Dende, did he look sexy. Not adorable, not cute, not hot.

Sexy.

He looked at her with concern. "Videl?" he asked, staring into her cerulean blue eyes with his deep, onyx ones.

"O-Oh!" she said, snapping out of her trance. "Sorry! Everyone, this is my wonderful boyfriend Gohan. Gohan, this is..." and she listed off a bunch of names he didn't pay attention to...he was still smirking happily at the "wonderful boyfriend" part. Gohan suavely smiled, with a small wave of his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." he said, taking a seat next to Videl. They all murmured the same, smiling widely at how professional this guy looked. Maybe he would get a job offer too! Videl smiled and wrapped her arms around one of his as he took a sip of red wine. She looked him in the eyes wishing badly they could communicate through their heads. She wanted so badly to thank him for being here. Already, she was way less nervous. She also wanted to tell him that he cleaned up nicely.

_Very_ nicely.

She wanted to tell him other things too, but those were very inappropriate things which we will not mention!

"So, where was I?" Videl asked, getting back into the story she was telling. Before Gohan knew it, he drank another 4 glasses and Videl another 3. Thankfully they held their alcohol well, and weren't drunken messes.

They had sent glances towards each other all night showing their approval of each other's appearance. Gohan wanted nothing more than to sweep her up into his arms and carry her off to the-

I mean, come on, they were just barely adults. They were in love. They had alcohol. What would you expect?

The night was going well, very well for Videl, and it was great for Gohan too! Until it was time for everyone to start dancing, and Videl was swept away by more than a few men, wanting nothing more than to hold the famous, beautiful woman in their arms for a mere three minutes. Gohan sat at the table by himself, swishing the red wine around in his cup angrily. He wanted to dance with his Videl the whole night long. It killed him seeing her dance with all those other guys without a choice.

And before he knew it, he shattered the glass and red wine spilled over the white table cloth. Thank Kami everyone was so loud and no one noticed. Gohan, not sure what to do, had just awkwardly shuffled away and sat at a new table, watching his cerulean-eyed beauty laugh and talk to other men who were probably imagining things that would make the demi-saiyan want to separate their heads from their bodies.

Finally, he had enough.

See, what most people didn't know about Gohan, was that, well, he was a hell of a dancer.

It came naturally to him, but him being the humble guy that he is never showed off, so no one ever knew. Not even Videl. The alcohol coursed through his veins, giving him confidence. Gohan was about to walk over to Videl and rip her away from whichever guy she was dancing with, when he was pulled away by a slender hand, into a closet. He looked around wildly. Sure, Gohan could've easily gotten out of his/her grasp, but the whole thing just caught him by surprise!  
Him and the mystery person stood in the dark.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, annoyed. The woman giggled and turned the light on.

"Relax Gohan, it's just me," Erasa laughed, rolling her eyes. Gohan sighed in relief, thanking Dende it wasn't anyone crazy...well, crazier than Erasa, but soon looked at her questioningly.

"..."

"What?"

"...Why are we in a closet?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, we are, aren't we?" she exclaimed. He sighed. "Well I pulled you in here because- oh. _Damn_." she whistled softly, eyeing him. He looked at her, his face a bit red.

"What?" he asked, growing more annoyed by the second.

"You clean up nice, Gohan, I am impressed!" he smirked, and Erasa raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I have a life outside of being a blubbering idiot," Erasa giggled.

"Oh hush Gohan, you're not an idiot," she laughed.

"You look great too, Erasa," he said politely, pulling her in for a friendly hug once he realized he hadn't seen her in quite a while.

"Aw thanks! So, why I brought you in here," she began. Gohan sighed, sitting down on a wooden crate inside the surprisingly roomy closet. "Have you seriously not noticed anything...interesting, tonight?" she asked, incredulously. He looked at her confused, an eyebrow raised, and she sighed, annoyed.

"Gohan, every single woman at this party is madly in love and lust with you!" she exclaimed, waving her hands around. He blushed bright red, looking at her, confused.

"W-W-What?" he exclaimed. She face-palmed.

"Dude. Seriously."

"YOU'RE DELUSIONAL!"

"HAVE YOU NOT NOTICED THE FACT THAT YOU LOOK LIKE ADONIS TONIGHT? EVERY ONE OF THESE GIRLS WANTS TO JUMP YOU!"

"..."

"..."

Awkward silence.

"U-uh..." Gohan stuttered.

"Okay, whatever, I just wanted to tell you so that you're aware. Stay away from those girls, Gohan. Because apparently you're oblivious to them shoving their cleavage in your face-"

"ERASA!"

"IT'S THE TRUTH! Anyways, maybe you're oblivious to all that, but if Videl spots you talking to one of them, she'll flip."

Gohan sighed. Girls were complicated. His ego was just given a huge boost though, and he couldn't help but grin, goofily.

"Wipe that smile off of your face!" she exclaimed as she walked out of the closet, Gohan right behind her. "I swear, all guys, perverts, perverts everywhere..."

Gohan laughed.

"Thanks, Erasa," she winked at him.

"Any time! Make sure you find me later and we'll have a couple shots!" He nodded his head smiling, and she ran away. He chuckled, shaking his head at his friend's crazy antics. He hadn't even planned on talking to any other girls anyways! Just then, his girlfriend twirled past in the arms of yet another man who was lucky enough to dance with her. Videl sent him a wink, clearly challenging him.

_'Is she...trying to get me to dance with someone else?' _he smirked at now his girlfriend's crazy antics, and before he could turn her challenge down, he was pulled off to the dance floor by some random woman. He groaned as he began to twirl with her, not able to unsee what Erasa pointed out to him. This girl was throwing herself all over him, clear as day. He tried to be polite though, making small talk with the girl.

Time passed as girl after girl asked him to dance, more like forced it upon him, and he was growing impatient, wanting to be with his Videl. The girl he was dancing with flirted endlessly with him, until finally, he had enough, and blurted out,

"LISTEN, I GET THAT I'M ADONIS OR WHATEVER BUT THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO THROW YOURSELF AT ME, MISS!" The girl glared at him, jaw dropped, beyond offended. She slipped off her white glove and slapped him, storming off.

_"Jerk!" _

Erasa, having seen the whole thing, cracked up laughing, and he glared at her, having mixed her words up. He by no means tried to brag or act arrogant, he was truly just trying to get her to stop. She doubled over, her sides starting to hurt.

"Yeah Gohan, you jackass," she mumbled, still laughing. He started to laugh too.

"Oh God, I deserved that one. So much for trying to be smooth."

"Hey, you still are! Now go show Videl how smooth you really are, Mr. Adonis," she said, smirking.

He grinned.

"I will."

* * *

Gohan strode over to her boldy, tapped the guy she was dancing with, motioning for him to leave which prompted him to run away, and turned to Videl, handing her the white rose he had been saving for her. She took it, smiling softly, her eyes giving away the love she felt for this charming young man.

"For you, my lady," he said, smiling. She took the rose and kissed him. Grinning wickedly, he wrapped his arms around her. Videl laughed.

"Why thank you, Prince Charming," she said, smirking. "Come to sweep me off my feet?"

"Precisely," he said seductively, dipping her right along with the beat of the song. She gasped in shock and excitement, seeing this smooth side to Gohan. Without warning, he was twirling her around and dancing with her, leading her and taking her breath away.

_'Gohan can dance?!' _

Videl danced right along with him, just as talented, and soon they were the main attraction, everyone stopping to stare at the amazing-looking couple, dancing, dancing, dancing. They felt even more attracted to each other by the second, their breathing a bit labored and sparks occurring every time Gohan would pull his lips right near her lips, her neck, her ear...yet never kiss her. It was intoxicating.

She twirled and spun and held onto him, laughing and almost near moaning at some points.

"You're such a tease," she muttered near his ear, making him laugh loudly, confidently.

They held their gaze, eyes never leaving each other. The air around them felt electrified. They forgot about the crowd who couldn't rip their eyes away from them, and stared straight at each other. When Gohan pulled her close, he whispered in her ear.

"Notice everyone staring at us?" Videl looked around, and saw the jealous and just plain awestruck stares. She smirked.

"I do now," she whispered back.

The song eventually turned into a slow one, and they held each other close, so close. Finally he was dancing with the only person he ever wanted to dance with in the first place. He could hold her close like this forever.

"I like that dress on you," he told her, smirking. She smirked back.

"I bet you'd like it better off of me, huh?" she said, pinching his cheek. He laughed loudly, and caught her lips with his. He quickly pulled away.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she asked, feigning anger playfully. He shrugged.

"Like you said, I'm a tease." he grinned wickedly. She laughed and they continued to dance.

"Gohan, I'm going to be honest with you. You like this dress on me, and I can openly say, that suit and tie of yours has turned me on _all_ night," Gohan chuckled.

"My suit and tie, huh? I didn't know you liked when I wore this kinda stuff," he pulled at his bowtie comically. She laughed, reaching her arms up to fix it.

"I could never get enough of it, actually," she whispered, eyeing him. He smiled.

"I can never get enough of _you_, period." he murmured. She kissed him eagerly and he responded back intensely. They pulled away after a bit, Videl realizing more and more that they had an audience.

"Are they still staring?" she whispered, nervous to look around.

"Yeah," he murmured, "Let 'em." She laughed loudly, joyously.

"What's gotten into you tonight, mister?" she asked, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss his jaw softly, making him want more of her.

It was one of his weak spots, dammit.

"I wanted to show you more smooth Gohan, less quivering nerd Gohan." he said, smiling widely.

"Hey!" she said, seemingly genuinely annoyed. "I'll have you know, I fell in love with _both._"

They smiled at each other, crushing their lips against each other's as a fast song started to play.

"Tonight, however, you're going to have to deal with charming Gohan." he whispered in her ear, making her shudder in delight.

"Oh, woe is me," she said playfully, as they danced the night away.

Things were going good, amazing, actually. Videl was almost able to breath a sigh of relief as the party came to a close.

That is until the alcohol got to Gohan, he saw someone staring at Videl's ass, and he punched the guy, knocking him out.

* * *

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

* * *

Videl handed Gohan a pain reliever for his pounding headache along with a bottle of water, sitting next to him on his couch.

"For the last time, it's okay, Gohan, I didn't even want that job offer anyways! Psh. Who needs jobs?"

Gohan groaned.


End file.
